Gone
by hellomynameisT
Summary: Alex and Jo are happily married and they have a daughter. One day their child disappears from their live with little tracks to follow and Jo is the prime suspect. Will they be able to pull through this?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, so I have never written a story before, this my very first time and English is not my first language but I have been learning it for years now. Therefore, I'm sorry for that I will my best and let me know how you like the story.**

**Thank you, Tatiana.**

* * *

><p>March 20th 2020 (present day)<p>

"I want my mommy"

"I'm here baby girl, don't cry… shh… Mommy's here"

* * *

><p>March 25th 2016<p>

"_Alex…" I wake up feeling a sharp pain "Alex!"_

" _What Jo? What?" Alex groans as he turns to his side to face me. I can't believe he's upset that I woke him up. I AM PREGNANT! _

"_She's ready to come out…" _

"_Who's rea… oh god, now?" he says getting up from the bed to find some clothes to put on_

" _Ahhh… Yes, Alex! Now! Do I look like I'm joking? Jerk!" I find myself screaming while I try to breathe out a contraction. "ALEX! Stop walking around the freaking room and freaking out like you're the one who's going into labour. TAKE ME TO THE FREAKING HOSPITAL" Oh god this hurts. He finally manages to get me out of bed and take me to the hospital._

_My waters broke 9 hours ago and I've been pushing for so long now, I don't know if I can keep doing it "You're doing great , give me another push, she's almost here" the midwife says to me with a bright smile on her face, I know she's wearing a mask but I can also tell she's smiling behind it._

"_I can't … I can't do it… I'm too tired." I'm crying so hard right at this point and I'm out of breath and strength too. "Why won't she just come out?"_

"_You can do it Jo, just one more time and we'll have our baby girl here with us" Alex is smiling too but he is looking at me as if he is afraid of me and he better be. He's the reason I'm here at this exact moment_

_"Why are you smiling for? This is YOUR fault! I bet you'll lose that smile next time you try to touch me!" I find some little strength left in me and I push as hard as I can. A loud cry fills the room and tears start streaming down my face, I turn my head to look at Alex and I see that he is crying too._

* * *

><p>March 2019<p>

""_Camilla, come on it's bed time" I've been telling my birthday girl that for the last fifteen minutes, coming in and out of her room._

_"Mommy..." She says to me but still focused on what she's doing with Alex. I think they are playing with her new computer Steph gave her as a birthday present. Thank you Steph. "Daddy say I can play five minutes" I just can't believe Alex._

"_That was ten minutes ago, just for the record." He tries to justify himself. Ten minutes? So why didn't you stop her five minutes ago? Oh, Alex you're so lucky I love you. I give him a disbelieving look. "Come on princess, let's get those pretty eyes a rest." He says picking her up off the carpet. "We will continue this tomorrow" and he kisses her on her chubby cheek because he knows what he is about to face._

"_But daddy…" she starts whimpering. "I is not tired, Mimi is not sleepy" And now he is looking at me with pleading eyes. I know what he wants to do. _

"_Don't you dare Alex… don't you dare." I threat him but he still does it anyway._

"_What if Camilla sleeps with mommy and daddy today?" He is talking to her but directing the question to me. He knows I won't say no. "Would you like that baby girl?" she nods to him and then looks at me, I immediately smile to her and she smiles back trying to get to the floor so she can run to me. I lift her up and walk to our bedroom._

"_Alex don't forget her blanket" I tell Alex while I tuck her in._

"_Yeah daddy, don't foget bankie" She's so perfect. Those hazel eyes of her remind me so much of Alex's but when she smiles…Oh, when she smiles it's like I'm looking at picture of me as child that was never taken. I can't she is three already, my precious baby. "Mommy why you cwying" She snaps me out of my thoughts. I didn't even notice I was crying._

"_Because mommy's baby girl is growing up so fast and mommy doesn't her to." She giggles like she has heard the funniest thing ever._

"_Mommy you silly."_

"_She is isn't she?" Alex says getting in the bed with us and giving Camilla her blanket. "Good night princess Camilla, good night princess Jo. I love you." He kisses us both._

"_Night daddy I love you too" she turns to me and kisses me. "Night mommy, I love you"._

* * *

><p>Present day<p>

**Alex's POV**

* * *

><p>"That's weird. My wife told me to come get Camilla because she was called in for an emergency surgery and wouldn't be able to pick her up" I tell Camilla's daycare worker. They closed the daycare on the hospital and built it on the street across the hospital. The day care is still the hospital's property they just relocated it.<p>

"Let me check the sign-in and sign-out sheet." She says to me and walks to Camilla's classroom to go get it. "Here it is. She picked her up at 4:13pm today" She shows me Jo's signature. _That's impossible_! It's 5:30pm and Jo asked me to pick her up less than an hour ago. Jo wouldn't just take her from the daycare and then forget she did it, and even if she had picked Camilla where would she have taken her to before returning to the hospital? Somebody would have to be looking after Mimi, right? My phone stars ringing on my pocket and I see Jo's number on the ID caller.

"Hey babe, I just finished the surgery. It went really well actually. Did you get Camilla yet? Oww let me talk to her I missed her so much today. Are you guys still at the daycare? I'll pass by there and then we can all go home together." My heart drops to the floor. "Alex?" She didn't do it. "Alex, babe you there?"

"Uh, wha… Yeah I'm still at the daycare."

"Okay? Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be there. Love bye."

_Oh my God… Who took our girl? Where is she…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for reading. leave your reviews and tell what you think of the story so far. should i continue it?<em>**

**_Thank you_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jo's POV.**

* * *

><p>You know that feeling when something bad is about to happen? I woke feeling like that this morning. It's awful and I hate it, I really hope nothing happens though. I walk in the direction of Camilla's bedroom to get her up off bed, I really feel bad that she has to wake up so early most of the days Alex and I work in the morning. However, I prefer that than not getting to see her all day if we are stuck at the hospital to work on a night shift, which has happened a few times this week, if it's not Alex it's me who is stuck at the hospital. I walk into her room and see that she is lying awake in her bed, for my surprise, I usually have to wake her up but today she decided to do it herself.<p>

"Morning princess." I say to her as I sit in bed with her. "Ready to get up?" She shakes her head. Camilla is not a very talkative person in some mornings. She'll talk to you by nods, shakes, stares, groans and whimpers, she has her days. "Why not?"

"I don't want to go. I want to go buy things for my birthday." I smile at her, which she doesn't found as cute as I do.

"Baby the stores are closed right now, but I promise we'll go right after mommy gets out of work and picks you up from daycare." She seems to be more understanding now. "Okay?"

"Yes."

"Now come on let's get up" I help her stand in her bed so that I can start to take her pajama off and put her in her street clothes. "You still want to have a princess party?"

"Yes." She is all giddy now that we start to talk about her birthday. I love seeing my baby smile and laugh for all the simple things that to her are a big deal, but who doesn't?

"You had a princess party last year. Don't you want to do something different this year?" I ask her as I put her t-shirt on.

"No mommy I was a mermaid princess. I want to be a pink and a blue princess." I look at her curiously and she smiles. "Like Princess Aurora."

"You remember being a mermaid princess?" I ask her curiously.

"Of course not, silly. I saw in the pictures on daddy's computer." She laughs. Yeah she still calls me silly more than she calls me mommy. All Alex's fault, he used to call me silly whenever I started being all soft over Camilla and she found it funny and apparently still does. I finish getting her dressed and start putting her shoes on. She is still giggling when Alex comes in.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asks us as he walks toward us and kisses Camilla on her cheek.

"No daddy we are done here. Only mommy need to get dress before we are All late." We can't help but laugh at her, I don't think she knows just how funny she is. She started all grumpy and now she is the one who's making us laugh. "Mommy you have to get ready because we need to eat."

"Okay baby girl, will you wait for me?" She looks at her father before answering me.

"No, we are hungry now. It cannot wait."

Alex gave her breakfast while I was getting ready. I still managed to eat with them though. We left the house and she realized she was going to the daycare and started crying saying that she didn't want to go. Alex calmed her down but it only until she saw the daycare building. You know that feeling I was having when I woke up? It started again when we entered the daycare. By then Camilla was crying her lungs out and hugging me So hard that I felt like crying. She didn't want to stay there and to be honest I didn't either, all I wanted was to be with her and have fun buying her princesses' stuff all day long so I kept promising her that we would do it today with no exceptions. Alex said goodbye to her first because he head a meeting in ten minutes and she kept kissing him non-stop as if she would never see him again. Alex said goodbye and left so I stayed with her for a little longer. She started to calm down but she began crying and calling for me when I let her go. The daycare worker told me that it was ok for me to leave because Camilla would calm down, but I couldn't just leave my child like that so I stayed and she fell asleep. It was hard for me to leave her, she wanted to come to work with me but I couldn't bring her today. _My poor baby._

I walked to the cafeteria at lunchtime and spotted Alex so I went to sit with him. "What's up" he asked me as soon as I sat. "You don't look like Jo today." He was right I didn't. First, it was the all incident with my baby girl, then I lost a patient on the operating table and that stupid feeling hasn't gone away either so sum it all up. My day hasn't been great.

"I just have this feeling that something wrong is going to happen…" and it is killing because I can't have anything more to happen. "I don't know… I just feel sad about Camilla maybe…"

"Yeah why was she so upset?" he holds my hand and kisses it.

"I don't know. First, I thought she was just throwing a fit but now I think she misses us… We haven't been able to spend anytime time with her this week. Do you think she is okay?"

"She has slept if off by now." I fell tears rolling down on my cheeks. "Jo she is okay, and nothing wrong is going to happen. We'll spend time with her today because I'm coming shopping with you two." He wipes my tears and rubs my cheek.

"Okay."

We finished eating and went our ways. All I kept thing was that I had three more hours and then I could see my child. Time was passing too slowly and I couldn't stop watching my freaking watch which only made it seem like every second turned into hours. I didn't have much to do in the hospital so I kept wondering if it would hurt to go check up on her but I realized it would because I'd have to return to the hospital and it could make things worse. So I stayed at the hospital checking on patients.

It's 4p.m now. I've already taken my scrubs off and I'm in my street clothes. I hear footsteps approaching me. _Please don't be Alex. _"Hey. Where are you going?" Thank god, it's Stephanie. "I mean we still have 30 more minutes before we can leave…" I turn to face her and she looks at me with a suspicious look because she knows me and realizes I'm up to something "What if you are needed?" Damn it

"I'm sure you can cover for me…" I tell her but it sounds as a question.

"Maybe… Where are you going?" I really wish nobody had seen me trying to get away.

"It's none of your business."

"So no, I'm not covering for you" She turns to leave.

"Please Steph… Just do it. I can't tell you now." I mean I could tell her but she could stop me and tell Alex and I can't have Alex knowing about this. "You will know about it later. Please?"

"Jo you're acting weird. But fine. I never saw you." She says and starts to leave.

"Thanks." I sigh. "And please don't mention this to Alex"

"Okay, as I said I never saw you." And with that she's is out of the locker room.

I start walking out of there too and when I'm about to leave an ambulance and the paramedics take the patient out of it. Dr. Hunt is the first to show up and he passes through me, while scrolling the gurney into the emergency area.

"Wilson" I hear him calling my name. "We need you on this one." I really need to leave now. I can always pretend that I didn't hear him calling me or I can pretend I didn't notice he was talking To me because nobody calls me Wilson anymore. I turn around praying that he is not there still. He has his back turned to me.

_Good! My opportunity to go._


	3. Chapter 3

**Alex' POV**

* * *

><p>I don't know how I feel. Am I in one of those dreams that just feel so real? My main purpose to stay alive has disappeared. My baby she is gone. Just like that. How am I going to tell Jo that our kid was kidnaped from the daycare? A freaking daycare! Not a park or a crowed place where we could lose sight from her. A daycare. Is this really happening? I mean… God. What if she is just sleeping somewhere inside the daycare and nobody has noticed it yet? Right now, I'm just hoping that this is a really sick bad joke and my girl is safe in here still. The police has been called, Mrs. Taylor did that because I kind of froze for a while after Jo called me. They are on they are on their way here and so is Jo. How did this happen? I called Jane just to be sure. I asked her if she had gotten Camilla from the daycare because maybe, just maybe Mrs. Taylor could have confused her to Jo. Janet is Jo older sister. Three years ago, Jo decided she wanted to look for her family, it was hard for her because we were constantly going to dead ends, but she found Jane. Jane is only eleven months older than Jo, she was abandoned too when she was still a baby. Apparently their mother got that as a habit. She is a lot alike Jo but her hair is darker, like black, and she is taller. Anyways she told me she didn't have her and she isn't anywhere near Seattle but she is coming here. It's 5:47 now which means Camilla has been missing for more than an hour and half. Mrs. Taylor still swears she handed Camilla to Jo and Camilla was asleep when they left. I have yelled at her in front of the other kids and now I'm sitting on a couch in an office waiting for her to bring Jo in. I'm still hoping my kid will walk in here.<p>

"Hey babe" I hear her voice but I don't hear a bubbly 'Hi daddy' so I guess it is true; she really isn't here. "Why are you in here?"

"I, uh… Come here." I tell her pointing on the sit next to where I am and she does as I say.

"Alex? What's wrong? Where is Camilla?" Jo says and her face is full of fear. I'm trying my hardest not to cry right now. "Alex? Talk to me…"

"Someone… Camilla she… she is not here."

"Then where is she?!" Her eyes open wide and I can see that she is fighting her tears." What do you mean she is not here?"

"Mrs. Taylor says that you… Apparently somebody posing as you came pick her up."

"What? Who?" She looks nonchalant now, which is, I don't know… Strange. I just told her someone took our child and she is… I don't know, maybe she didn't properly understand.

"Jo, Camilla was kidnaped by-"

"You're kidding right?" She interrupts me, now appearing panicked. I got a bit scared from her previous reaction "Alex? Where is she?"

That question, I have no answer for that question. Oh my god, where is Camilla? Who could possibly take her but us? I didn't… neither did Jo. "I don't know… She was taken almost two hours ago…" _Two hours. She could be anywhere now. She could be so far away right now_. Somebody knocks on the door pulling me out of my thoughts. I take my eyes from Jo and I see a police officer and a man that doesn't look much like a police officer coming in into the room. Jo hasn't said anything more, she has frozen since after I told her I didn't know where Camilla is, I think it has just hit her that our daughter is missing.

"Mr. and Mrs. Karev, I'm Detective Morgan and I'm here to ask you some questions so that we can proceed to the next steps." He presents himself "Ma'am I know this is hard but I need you to calm yourself. Every minute counts." He says directing to Jo. She has zooned out and it's just staring at the wall in front of us with tears flowing down from her eyes.

"Jo, babe we are going to find her…"

"Jane." She whispers and widens her eyes as if a tiny bit of hope rushed through her body "Jane, have you called her? Maybe she has her" She is smiling now, she is broken but smiley, deep down she knows Camilla isn't with Jane.

"No Jo…"

"Then call her."

"I have called her after you called me, she isn't with her… She is coming to here to be with us..."

"So, your daughter's professor says her mother came to pick her up two hours ago and-" The detective starts to talk.

"I'm HER mother and I did NOT take my child out of here." Jo interrupts him "Otherwise we wouldn't be here."

"Oh sorry Ma'am, I thought you were the child's stepmother." Is he for real right now?

"You should be LOOKING for our child, NOT MAKING ASSUMPTIONS!" I tell him, starting to get angry because nobody is doing nothing for the fact that our daughter is missing.

"So, this is your signature here, am I right?" He says looking at Jo and ignoring me.

"Yes, but I didn't sign that…" Jo seems more calm than I am right now "Anybody could have done that!"

"Sr?" I make him look at me this time "Are you trying to say that my wife was the one who abducted our daughter?" I ask him disbelieved. "Is that what you are saying?"

"I'm just verifying the facts we have here." I could punch him right now "We have her signature here and we have-"

"GO FIND MY DAUGHTER!" Jo yells at him standing up from the couch "I HAVE ALREADY TOLD YOU NONE OF US TOOK HER!"

"Where were you today at 4:13 pm?" at that Jo sits back down and does not respond.

* * *

><p>"I want my mommy"<p>

"I'm here baby girl, don't cry… shh… Mommy is here. It was just a bad dream"

"I want my blankie."

"Where is it?"

"In the toy's box"

"Here."

"Are we going to the stores now?"

"Not now baby."

"But you promised…"

"We can go later."

"Today?"

"We'll see."

"But mommy…"

"We will go as soon as we're done with this. I promise. Don't cry okay?"

"Is daddy home?"

"No."

"Well, where is he?"

"He is… Just not here. . Are you still sleepy?"

"I don't think I am… Where is daddy, mommy?"

"Good. Can you help me pack?"

"Why mommy? Where are we going?"

"Somewhere new."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Jo's POV**

* * *

><p>I can't believe I had to go through that. I can't believe they actually asked me those kind of questions like where I was and doing what or if I was sure I never went to the daycare and took my daughter out of there. How would I be able to though? Leave the hospital, go to the daycare and take Camilla out of there, leave her somewhere, then return to the hospital without being noticed and pretend that nothing had happen? I mean Stephanie did see me prepared to get out of the hospital... Still, they are crazy for sure. Oh and I forgot to mention that I supposedly called Alex, asking him to pick our daughter up from the daycare, to have an 'alibi' just in case. Anyways that alibi wouldn't count because Mrs. Taylor did see me, right? I signed that paper! I did it somehow, at least it is what it says. Since they have no leads on how she was taken, there isn't any descriptive information of the abductor, but mine, or her vehicle they can't issue an alert. They are looking for her now but they didn't post an AMBER alert, so we will have to go to the medias. Alex and I went to the police department with Detective Morgan to make declarations so that they could proceed with the case. He then asked us to guide him to our house so that they can 'investigate' because I am suspect number ONE, so, he is coming home with us. He is in a car behind ours and there is another one police car heading there too. Alex is driving beyond mad because, one: our daughter was taken from the daycare, two: it took them a long while to start looking for her and three: they are trying to pinning this down on me. I can tell that he is trying his hardest not to explode and assault this Mr. Detective Morgan and all of his team, at least they have already started looking for Camilla. It's been almost three and a half hours now since she has been missing, they didn't do anything earlier because they thought she was somewhere safe where I had taken her to, so right now whoever took her has a huge advantage on us, she can be anywhere now.<p>

"Alex?" I say looking at him. He is just looking at the road "What if they don't find her?"

"Then I will." He says without taking his attention from the road "I will go _anywhere_ after her."

"Remember when I told you this morning that I had a bad feeling?"

"Yeah" He still doesn't look at me.

"What if…" I feel it, I'm going to cry. I feel so empty inside, like all my emotions have just drained out. I have been given the world and it has been taken away from met this easily "What if it never goes away?"

"It will. I promise." He sheds a tear, reaches for my hand, and squeezes it "I promise. Everything will be okay and she will be running around like crazy in here very soon. I promise"

We are home and she is everywhere. Her little bicycle is in front of the house and there is chalk drawing all over the sidewalk, I don't even know if I'll be able to go into the house. Detective Morgan and his crew have already got out of their vehicles and they are waiting on us to do it too. I turn to the backseat to see if she is asleep and then remember that she isn't with us… _I hope you are okay baby._

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

Right now I would rather have my body parts ripped one by one without any type of pain killer. Yeah I could bear that pain easily comparing to the one I'm feeling. I don't even think I'm feeling anything anymore. What do you do when you feel like there is nothing left inside of you? I have felt so many things before, happiness, sadness, excitement, disappointment, true pain, but nothing like this. I have a hollow inside of my chest, my heart has stop working properly, I can't think anymore, I don't know what do or worse I don't know how to feel. The house is so quiet without her. I can't even call it home anymore, because what is home now? I thought the worst that had ever happened to us until today, was the time when Camilla was admitted to the PICU for having caught pneumonia when she was sixteen months. I thought that was the worst thing that we could ever go through. What we are going through right now doesn't even compare to that. She forgot her old stuffed pink bunny on the center table this morning. She carries that around ever since she started to walk. We always have her blanket just in case she doesn't feel safe with her bunny. _My poor kid._ Wait, no she didn't. I gave it to her in the car when she was crying and she didn't eat at the center table either…

"Jo?" I say to her as she starts going upstairs "This wasn't here this morning… She didn't leave it behind and we all ate in the kitchen."

"Bag that plate for evidence. It's plastic, fingerprints stick better in it." Detective Morgan says to one of the guys that came with him. Jo stopped at the middle of the stairs and is looking at the animal I have in my hands trying to recall if Camilla did leave it or not. I am one hundred percent sure she didn't.

"Oh my god." She says and lifts her hand to cover her mouth as if she had realized something "She was here... How?" She turns around and starts running upstairs. I follow right behind her in the direction to Camilla's bedroom. I see Jo leaned against the doorframe sobbing. "She was here Alex… She was here. Look at that." I walk over to her so I can look at what she is pointing at. I can't believe my eyes when I look into her bedroom. As if the fact that somebody kidnapped her from the daycare wasn't enough, they had to bring her home, then do this and then take her again. They brought her home to take her away from us again?

_How long ago did this happen?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Alex' POV**

* * *

><p>All of her drawers were, and are still, open and empty. The clothes she was wearing yesterday were lying on her bed, there were a couple of clothes on the carpet too and the rest is gone. Detective Morgan told us not touch anything in her room, but there is actually little we could touch in there. Jo and I went to our bedroom and noticed that Camilla's passport is missing, also her travel bags and so are some of Jo's clothes, which only made it worse for Jo. They just kept giving her the looks as if she was guilty of all of that. I even heard them saying she took her somewhere so she can run away with her and that they don't understand why she "pretended" the kidnap and didn't just left instead. I was going to kick them out but Jo told they were just doing their job and that we needed them to find her, but I swear I've had enough of him, I need another detective. We couldn't get any sleep or food in our system, we were just waiting for the phone to ring and be told that she was found safe and sound. We have already reported her abduction to the medias and came back home after that. Detective Morgan hasn't called us yet since we met him early this morning. Jo left for around ten this morning, she said she couldn't be here anymore and went out for a walk. I'm starting to get worried about her because she has left for almost three hours now. I've tried to call her but she isn't answering her cellphone. I called Stephanie to know if Jo was with her but she didn't answer her phone either. Meredith called me about fifteen minutes ago and told me she is coming here<p>

"_Yesterday, March 20__th__, a little after 4 o'clock at the afternoon, a three year old little girl went missing from Grey Sloan Memorial Daycare According to the police, someone posing as her mother took three-year-old Camilla Karev from her daycare. There are evidences that the little girl was taken to her house, where she lives with her parents Alexander and Josephine Karev both surgeons from Grey Sloan Memorial hospital, after the abduction from the daycare and-" _

I hear to doorbell ring and shut the TV off. I get up from the couch and head to the door to open it to Meredith.

"Oh Alex…" I hear her saying as I walk back to the couch "How are you?" I just shrug my shoulders and sit down. She walks into the living room and sits with me in the couch.

"I'm barely hanging on. I hate to be sitting here and doing nothing while my daughter is somewhere out there with someone she doesn't know." I tell her and she puts her hand my right shoulder and squeezes it.

"Everything is going to turn out okay. You have to stay optimistic about it." She says and I lift my eyes up from the floor I was staring at and look in her eyes.

"I'm going to lose it Mer, I can't take this anymore. Not knowing where she is… How… how did this happen? Why my kid?" She puts her hand on my face and wipes the tears that are falling from my eyes from my cheek "I don't even understand… I mean… Why? Why would they take her? How did the daycare just let anyone take her? It makes no sense!"

"I can't imagine how you're feeling. Whoever it is that took Camilla will answer your questions, but you have to believe, Camilla will be here soon." Will they, though? I know it's too soon but every single minute that goes by I lose a tiny shred of hope. I know it is too soon for it but it has been almost twenty-four FREAKING hours and there's no sign of her. There is no tracks of where they might have gone to with her. There is NOTHING that leads us to her but the fact that 'Jo did it' according to them. And it is breaking me. Piece by piece. "Have they said anything else? The police?"

"No." I sniff and shake my head "There's nothing new. They just said that they are searching the surroundings for her and that they asked the security tapes from the daycare but haven't been able to get them yet." I still have her little bunny on my hand. I couldn't let it go, and I refuse to. It's the only material thing we have that she loves. She must be so scared… "You what" I look back at her and she nods so that I can continue what I was going to say "She… My baby… She didn't want to go there yesterday…"

"Alex! Stop right there." She puts her hands on both of my cheeks and forces me to look at her "This is NOT your fault, you hear me? You could not have known that this would have happen."

"She just wanted to be with us… she didn't want to go there, but none of us was could take her to the hospital. We were too freaking busy to be able to stay with her. We were supposed to go shopping with her, you know… for her birthday. We promised her and… and now… we uh… we won't be able to keep our promise" I'm just crying because I can't take these images from my head. Her crying. The last time I saw her she was crying for me and I… I just walked away because I had to freaking work. My child was crying for me and I went to work. Her crying is the last thing I saw and heard from her. I want to hear her giggles and out loud laughs again. I want to see her filling this house with her bubbly contagious joy. I do even want to her crying again, at least that would mean she was here, here with me and I could make it go away.

"Alex you guys couldn't predict it." She hugs me and lets me cry in her shoulder "Yesterday you didn't tell me if the police had any suspects…" she says as she pulls away to look me in the eyes again "Do they have any?" I nod at her question "Who?"

"They think Jo did it…" I say it in a whisper.

"What?!" she looks at me shocked with what I just said "That's ridiculous!"

"Yeah tell me about it. Mrs. Taylor swears with her life that Jo went there, picked Camilla up, sign the paper and then left, and with that, the police thinks that she came here with her and then took her somewhere else. Beyond stupid right?"

"Yeah that is just… it's absurd!" she shakes her head and looks perplexed

"Yeah… I'm starting to think he did it. The detective, with the help of that Taylor lady. I mean he doesn't seem to care about the case that much… I wonder why this had never crossed my mind, but right now it is what I'm thinking that happened. I know Jo didn't sign that paper for sure. She was in the hospital at that time."

"Actually…" Meredith starts to talk but then stops to ponder about what she is going to say "Nevermind, it's irrelevant" I nod at her, I wonder what she was going to say but if she says it is irrelevant then it won't hurt not knowing "Jo, how is she? Is she sleeping?" I shake my head at her "I want to talk to her" she says getting up from the couch "Where is she?"

"I don't know. She left three hours ago."


	6. Chapter 6

I am going to start writing the next chapters like this one because I want to have Camilla/kidnapper interactions and I cannot find a way to write Camilla's POV and also because words come out easily if I do it this way. Hope you enjoy it and tell me if you want me to keep it this way or back to the POVs. Thank you for reading.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, she left?"<p>

"Calm down. She wanted to get some air and went out for a walk. She was feeling suffocated in here." Alex answered her "She should be back soon"

"Quite a walk… Well, Alex I have to go." She told him and open her arms so she could hug him "I am here for you. You can call us anytime, Derek and I, you know that right?" Alex only nodded for an answer and they stood like that for a little until Meredith pull back and walk towards the door to leave. Alex decided to go upstairs to his bedroom so he could lay down for a little bit but stopped in the way for catching the sight of his daughter room. He rested his head against the door frame and took a travel through time remembering every moment they had spent in that division with her, how she took her first steps in there, how they would lay on the floor just watching her play. He smiled remembering on night he had put Camilla in her crib, turned from her for a brief moment, and before he noticed, she had climbed from her crib and was standing in front of it looking at him. He got lost in his thoughts and when he snapped out of them he felt sadness all over his body remembering that his daughter wasn't there in her bedroom. He started walking to where he was going in the first place, his bedroom. When he got there he sat on his bed and put his hands on his face rubbed it. He was tired, tired of waiting for Detective Morgan to call him to tell them they had found their daughter. He was tired of doing nothing. All he wanted to do was to find Camilla and bring her home safe but he didn't know where to look. He sighed loud and reach his jeans pocket to take his phone out of them. When looked at his phone screen he saw the time and it was past 3 p.m., he then dialed Jo's number in it and called her. _Pick you phone up Jo, I need to know where you are, you can't disappear from me too._ He thought to himself, _pick up._ She didn't answer his call again, Alex tried to call her again and again and again but it was all in vain, she wouldn't answer it. He got up, put his phone on is nightstand and then lie down on their bed and closed his eyes. His tiredness took the best of him and he fell asleep. After a while, Alex started tossing and turning in his sleep, kicking his feet and crying. _His daughter face kept popping up in his mind, he was seeing her running from them over and over again. He tried to run to her but every time he did it she seemed to get further and further away and he couldn't reach her, _"Camilla, wait", he cried in his sleep._ He then saw Jo appearing in it, holding their daughter's hand and both of them waving goodbye at him and smiling_. _He ran even faster but when he reached them, they were both gone._ "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

He woke up with his own scream, his body sweating as if he had run a marathon, his breath was out of control and his heart was beating hard and fast against his chest. He sat with his back against the bed headboard and rubbed his eyes because his vision was blurry, he then realized his vision was blurry because of his tears and not from his sleepiness, so he wiped the remaining tears that were on his cheeks. He tried to shake his nightmare from his head but it kept replaying over and over endlessly. He felt guilty when he realized he was seeing Jo take his daughter from him. _Jo? Is she home yet?_ He thought to himself

"Jo?" he yelled her name "Are you home?" he didn't have any response. He got up and went downstairs to see if she had got home and eventually fell asleep on the couch, she wasn't there yet. He looked at his watch and it was eleven past four. He looked for her in every room of their house and she was nowhere to be found. _Where are you Jo?_

The loud sound of his phone ringing shook him off his thoughts and he returned to his bedroom and he reached for his phone in his nightstand to see who was calling him, hoping it was Jo to tell him her whereabouts but it wasn't her. Whoever was calling him was doing it with a blocked id, as it was showing in his cellphone screen.

"Hello?" he said and waited for an answer from the other line but it didn't seem to be one "Hello? Who is this?" he could make out noises in the background but couldn't tell what it was. He was about to hang up when a familiar voice came on the phone

"Hello" Alex froze where he was standing and he could feel his heart race and a lump forming in his throat. He couldn't believe who it actually was. The little voice that he was waiting to hear since yesterday morning when he last heard it.

"Camilla? Where are you baby?" he asked still not believing he was actually talking to his daughter "Who are you with? Where are you?"

"Daddy!" he heard his little girl squeal on the other side of the phone "Hi daddy, I miss you"

"Camilla tell daddy where you are okay? I will come there right now! Where are you?" he said sprinting downstairs to grab his car keys so he could go wherever his daughter said she was "Baby, where are you?"

"I am not supposed to tell where we are, Daddy" she said after a little while, Alex was already in his car and was about to start the engine when he heard his girl giggling "You can't find us"

"Who is us baby?"

"Mommy and I" with that he heard the sound of the call end.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex had left his car and entered the house again about an hour ago, not believing what had happened. He was walking around on his living room, pondering if he should maybe call Detective Morgan and shared with him that he had talked to his daughter or wait for Jo, to tell her when she got home, since she wasn't answering her phone still. He kept replaying in his head the conversation he had had with daughter, every single word she had told him. Two things about their conversation were disturbing him : the fact his little girl seemed like she was happy and unware of what was going on and being away from her home and the fact that she said she was with her Mother and that they weren't supposed to be found. Her ingenuousness made him think that whomever was keeping her had to be someone she was familiar with otherwise she'd be crying and asking him to take her home. But the question was, who was that person? Apparently, his daughter thought she was with her mother. _Was she?_ He didn't know where Jo was either. The thought of Jo being responsible for all of that was happening was becoming more and more tangible in Alex' mind. He wasn't even thinking about how much he missed his daughter anymore, all that was going through his mind was that Jo had done it. He didn't want to believe it, but what else could he do? First was the daycare lady, then the detective and now, even Camilla was saying that she was with her mother.

_What if she really did it? And how could she? That would mean that Jo has been lying all this time, but she hasn't, right? Meredith! She was going to say something when I told her that Jo was at the hospital when Camilla was taken as she said she was. Was she going to deny it? Stop it Alex! Jo did not do this. But Camilla… why would she called mommy to somebody else, other than Jo? _

He had his cellphone on his hand ever since he finish talking to his daughter hoping that she would call again, he looked down at it and decided that it was important to let Detective Morgan know what happened. He started to dial the man's number on his phone when he heard voices coming from the front door and a second later the door opening. He walk in the direction where the sound of his wife voice was coming from, he saw Jane coming in first and then Jo, closing the door behind her.

"Where the hell have you been Jo?" he asked her not even bothering to acknowledge the present of his sister-in-law "What kind of walk takes seven hours?"

"I went to-" Jo started talking only to be interrupted by Alex

"Do you have any idea of how worried I have been?" he yelled at her, making both his wife and sister-in-law jump slightly

"I'm sorry… I didn't-"

"Why didn't you answer your phone? I have been calling you for the last freaking four hours!" he told her, then looked at Jane, and soothed his voice greeting her "Hi Janet."

"Hi Alex." She said waving at him and looked back to her sister who was standing beside her with a shocked look on her face, she then turned back to Alex "How are you?"

"Fine" he said looking back at Jo, leaving Jane looking between him and her sister.

"So," Jane started making both of them taking their eyes of each other and look at her "I'm going to go upstairs and leave you both alone… to talk" she said slowly and then headed to the stairs taking her small luggage with her. Alex waited until he heard the bedroom door close to start talking again, this time a little more in his normal voice.

"Couldn't you have texted me or something?" he asked her

"I didn't know how long I had been out… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you…"

"You didn't mean to worry me?" he repeated her words "Jo, our daughter is missing, only God knows where she is and-"

"Do you think I haven't noticed that she isn't here?!" she interrupted him by yelling " I just… I didn't watch the hours, or my cellphone for the matter."

"You can't not answer your phone Jo" he said more calmly now "We can't not talk to each other for this long, something could have happen. You need to be in touch Jo."

"What could have possibly happen, Alex? She is nowhere near to be found."

And then he remembered what he wanted to do and know at the first place. Jo seemed so sure of herself when she said that. _She is nowhere near to be found._ He needed to know why she was so sure of it when he wasn't.

"Wha- What do you mean?" he said it, blinking his eyes and shaking his head at her for not being able to cope with Jo's behavior "Why do you say that Jo? Do you know something that I don't?"

"You know that the first twenty-four hours are crucial. They have NOTHING to go after to. I am sorry, I am so sorry that I wanted to disappear for a little while but I… I just could not stand being here while she is out there somewhere probably scared to death or God knows how. And no, I don't know anything that you don't." she said and started to walk towards the stairs passing by Alex, but she couldn't go any further from that because he grabbed her arm and made her turn around.

He couldn't understand why she was acting so indifferent and being so annoyed to the current situation. If anyone should be annoyed, it had to be him, who had to go through seven hours without knowing where his wife was on top of the fact that his daughter was already missing. Basically he didn't know where is family was. He looked at her eyes and so something between anger and guilt but he couldn't understand why. He needed to know what was going through his wife head but he couldn't read her. He opened his mouth and tried to say something but nothing was coming out. He couldn't find the right words and he didn't want to hurt her by saying what he was thinking she had done and above that, he didn't want to believe what he was thinking so he had no idea what to do. Her eyes were giving it all away but at the same time they gave nothing. _Mommy and I_ he thought and he needed to know if his daughter meant what she was saying.

"I… I" he started without knowing how to continue "Jo… I… You…"

"Alex?" Jo spoke up, trying to read his eyes as well and his expressions were showing that he thought to be sure about something he did not want to be. And then she knew. She knew exactly what he was thinking "Oh my God." She whispered and felt her eyes sting with the tears that were starting to for in them.

"Somebody called me while you were gone" he managed to say

"Who she asked and looked up to the ceiling trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to crawl out of her eyeballs "Who was that _somebody_ that called you?"

"Camilla…" And then the tears started to roll down on her cheeks meeting in her chin and dropping to her neck as she heard Alex saying their daughter's name. "She didn't manage to say much. But by the way she was 'acting' I could tell that she isn't scared. I think she is with someone she knows…"

Jo brought her face back down to look at Alex and wiped her tears away. She didn't know how to react or what to say, but she knew that she needed to say something. She just couldn't organize her thoughts and get something to come out of her mouth. Her mind was racing but she wasn't able to tell herself what she was thinking about. Millions of thoughts were overpowering her mind at that moment. She knew what Alex meant by saying that Camilla was with someone she knew but she decided to pretend that she didn't.

"What did she say? Who is she with, Alex? Where?" she asked with tears escaping her eyes again.

"I don't know Jo… She said that she missed us" he lied not quite sure knowing why he had done it "And then she hang up, I mean, someone did it for her because she couldn't have called by herself in the first place."

"Have you called Morgan yet? We need to do it. We need to call him." She said searching for her phone on her purse. And for the first time after his conversation with their daughter he felt truly guilty for even considering that Jo was with their baby girl. Still he needed to be the first to know where she had been, because he knew for sure that Morgan would ask her that.

"Where were you, Jo?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey pumpkin. You're up" She said to the little girl that was coming down the stairs to the living room, rubbing her eyes for the fact that she had woken up from her nap "Come here" She picked her up to sit on her lap and Camilla placed her head against the woman's chest.

"Is Daddy here already?" the little girl asked making the woman look down at her.

"No, not yet. Do you want to watch some cartoons?" She asked her trying to prevent the child from keep asking questions about her father. Camilla nodded against her chest. The woman leaned over to the table center to grab the control remote so that she could change to the cartoons' channel. They watched it with Camilla giggling every once in a while and then she lift her head and looked at the woman.

"Mommy, I'm hungry"

"Okay, let's eat then" She said getting up and carrying the little girl on her hip towards the kitchen "Do you want anything in particular?"

"What is particular?" the girl asked with a confused look on her face making the woman laugh a little at her.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I sometimes forget that you are only three. I meant if you want to choose what you will eat." She said sitting the little girl on a chair by the kitchen table.

"No, not really" Camilla said getting on her knees and putting her elbows on the table

"Okay" the woman responded and started to prepare a bowl of fruit, cereal and yogurt, chatting with kid while doing it. After a while, she noticed that Camilla had a sad look on her face. "What's wrong baby girl? Are you sad?" the girl nodded in response "Why is my baby sad?"

"I want to see my Daddy" Camilla said starting to whimper.

"Oh baby, you will see him soon, okay?" She walked to the other side of the kitchen to comfort the little girl "Don't cry, okay?" She kissed her temple and wiped her tear, and Camilla nodded "Come on, let's eat." She held her hand out to help Camilla out of the chair and they walked back to the living room.

Camilla was eating and watching cartoons kneeling on the carpet and sometimes getting up to sit on the couch, while the woman was pondering to make the little girl a little bit happier. And she decided to do it. She took the cellphone that was on the center table and dialed Alex's number. She placed the phone near her ear and waited for the other line to start ringing, when she heard Alex' voice she muted the call to speak to Camilla without being heard by him.

"Camilla I have someone that wants to talk to you, but you to promise me that you won't answer any of the questions that they ask you, okay?"

"Okay, I promise" the girl answered and then the woman un-muted the call and put it on speaker mode "Hello" Camilla said

"Camilla?" she heard a man's voice but didn't recognize it at first until she heard it again "Where are you baby? Who are you with? Where are you?" she looked at the woman standing beside her, widening her eyes so big in surprise and having an even bigger smile on her face, which made the woman smile too.

"Daddy!" She said jumping in contentment "Hi daddy, I miss you" she giggled for being speaking to the man she had been wanting to see since they left her house.

"Camilla tell daddy where you are okay? I will come there right now" she nodded her head as if he could see her "Where are you?" she opened her mouth to answer him but then remembered the promise she had made to the woman standing beside her, and looked up at her. The woman shook her head as no to Camilla's silent question "Baby where are you?"

"I am not supposed to tell where we are, Daddy" she said and looked up to the cartoon that was on because it had caught her attention, and then she giggled at it "You can't find us?"

"Who is us baby?" She heard her father ask and for a moment, she forgot what the woman made her promise and answered his question.

"Mommy and I"

The woman grabbed the phone as fast as she could and hung the call up before Alex could say anything else.

"Mommy?" the girl with a sad shocked look on her face "I didn't say goodbye"

"What did mommy tell you?" She asked the girl "You could not answer any of his questions."

"Sorry" Camilla said holding her own hands and looking down to floor "Can we call daddy again? So I can tell him goodbye?" she asked, unfolding her hands and looking back up, with excitement filling her voice and her eyes.

"No, not today."

"But mommy… I didn't say goodbye to daddy" the girl insisted.

"Camilla Skye!" she scolded her for insisting, and in return, the little girl cried. "I'm sorry baby…" she said and leaned down to held Camilla but Camilla step away crying even louder.

"Nooo" she said to the woman who was trying to hug her "You are being mean." She cried. Then the doorbell rang, the woman got up and walk towards it. Camilla stopped crying suddenly remembering that her daddy told her that he would come to get her and followed the woman to the door hoping it was her father standing there.

"Hi. Thank you so much for coming. You saved me." The woman greeted a young girl who was in her early twenties.

"No problem. I was free to come, it wasn't a big deal"

And then Camilla started to cry again when she realized it wasn't her father at the door. They both looked at the little girl that was standing at the living room entrance crying.

"Skye, this is Mia. She will stay with you for the rest of the day." The woman told Camilla making her look at Mia who was waving at her.

"Hi Skye, I know you don't remember me, but I used to take care of you when you were just a tiny little baby" the young girl lied.

"Hi" Camilla managed to say through her crying that was subsiding.

"Okay, she just finished eating, so when it's around 6:30/7:00 you can give her her dinner which is done already. She has to be in bed by 8:30 top. She is going to cry when I leave, her blanket is on the couch right there." She told Mia, who was nodding her head in acknowledge. She the squatted in front of Camilla "Baby girl, I'm going to have to leave for a little while, okay? Mia will stay with you, okay?" she told her.

"No, I want to come with you" she started whimpering again and hugged the woman wrapping her little arms around the woman's neck trying to either make her stay or to go with her.

"I can't take you with me baby." The woman said and kissed Camilla on her temple.

"Then I want to go home to daddy, please." She cried and the woman got up wrapping her arms around Camilla's body to support her.

"I can't take you to your daddy's home either, but mommy will be back soon" she said handing Camilla to Mia. The little girl fought, throwing her legs in the air and scream when the woman made her let go of her "Bye baby, I love you." She said and left.

"MOMMY!" Camilla screamed through her sobs still fighting from Mia embrace.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where have you been, Jo?" Alex asked her again since Jo did not answer his previous question. She just stood there looking at him with disbelief in her eyes.

"Wh-Why does it matter?" she asked him back "Alex…"

"Why does it matter?! Oh my God Jo! I think I deserve to know where you were for the past seven hours." Alex said throwing his hands in the air and putting them on his hips waiting for her to answer his question "So where were you?"

"You want to know where I went? So let me see…" she started "I drove to the hospital's daycare first and then from there I drove to the _mysterious_ place where _I _am keeping our daughter at." She told him laughing in anger with tear slipping from her eyes "Oh I almost forgot. Jane came with me and helped me with _everything_, and then we drove back here together." She said and turned her back to him to go upstairs but Alex grabbed her arm again "LET GO OF ME, ALEX!" she yelled threatening him.

"Jo. Come on." He begged her "You know that's not what I was implying by asking you where you have been…" he told and tried to pull her close to him but she pulled away.

"Oh, really?" she asked him sarcastically.

"Come on, Jo. I was worried sick about you. You can't do this to me…" he said pulling her closer again and this time she didn't step back and let him hug her.

"I can't have you not believing me..." she said through sobs "Not you Alex. I can take anyone else doing it, but not you Alex. Please…"

"I'm sorry Jo. I didn't mean to accuse you of anything. It's just… She said she was with you and I stop thinking. I'm sorry." He said rubbing her back up and down.

"What?" Jo pulled her head from his chest and looked at him. "Why would she say that?" Alex just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I drove to hospital's daycare because that was the last place that you, I mean _we_ saw her at and then I planned on getting out of the car but I couldn't, so I just sat there crying. The Stephanie saw my car and walked too it, we talked for w while before she had to go into the hospital. So after that I started to drive without any destiny and stopped a few miles later. Then I got out of the car and started to distribute the papers with her picture on and I gave one to a blonde woman who I found out to be your ex-wife." She said and he scrunched his face "I know. Weird, right?"

"I didn't know she was back…" he told her.

"Apparently she is. So then we sat together and talked for a little while."

"What did you guys talk about?" he interrupted her.

"She told me how sorry she was and that she wouldn't know what to do if someone took her little girl too, and then she gave me her card and told me to call her if we needed anything. Oh and she said hi."

"She gave you her number? And she has a kid." he asked.

"Yes." She answered his question. "Then I stayed ther-"

"Izzie can't have kids." He interrupted her again.

"Well she can if she adopts them." She said looking at him weirdly "So as I was saying. I stayed there for a little longer after she left and then walked back to my car. Then I saw your missing calls, and I was going to call you, I swear, but then Jane called me and told me that she was at the airport and I went to get her and then we talked and drove here together. I'm sorry, I meant to call you…"

"No, I'm sorry. For doubting you and all. We have to call Morgan. He will probably make you say all this again and _will _make you have to prove it." He said looking down at her.

"Of course he will… but I don't care anymore…. As long as he brings my child back home I don't care what he has to do."


	9. un(revealed)

**Chapter 9**

**Un(Revealed) **

"Any progress in the investigation?" Ales asked the detective. He had come to their house after Alex called him to inform that he had talked to his daughter. He was sitting in the rolling chair in front of the couch where Jo and Alex were sitting, taking notes on his notepad and it was taking everything in Jo for her not to snap at him because of the looks he was giving her.

"I am afraid not Mr. Karev. We are doing everything we can but we I am afraid we are reaching a dead end." He answered him.

"What do you mean by that?" Jo asked the detective feeling a wave of horror rush through her body and reaching for Alex' hand "You can be done with everything… it's too soon"

"The fingerprints we found on the plate were only your daughter's. There isn't any strange fingerprints in the objects we took from here, just yours and Camilla's mostly, we found partial fingerprints in some of them but they were so small and fading that we were unable to even test them." He said looking at both Alex and Jo with apologetic eyes.

"But you are not giving up, are you?" Alex ask fearing the detective's answer, "You cannot call it off" he said.

"I will not give up. Not until we find your daughter and we will find her" he assured them with a small smile. "We have been talking to the daycare workers. Speaking of which we have the testimony of the new girl that started working there yesterday, Mia Roberts, do you know her?"

"No." Jo said widening her eyes in surprise, "I mean… I don't think we do, do we?" she said turning her head to look at Alex for his confirmation.

"I met her yesterday. She is doing an internship at Camilla's class." Alex answered them.

"How come I didn't see her?" she asked raising her eyebrows in confusion "Was she there when-"

"According to Miss Roberts, you two did meet yesterday too," the detective told her with an accusing smile tugging at the corner of his lips "but we will go there in a minute. When did you received a call from your daughter?" he asked them leaving Jo with a confuse look on her face from his previous statement.

"A little after four…" he responded the detective, narrowing his eyes in confusion as Jo. They watched as the detecting continued to write in is notepad "Have you looked at the daycare's security tapes yet?" He asked after a little pause

"We had a little problem with the tapes from the daycare" _Brilliant! That is just great._ Alex thought, rubbing his face with his hands. Jo seemed to be stopped in time, looking in the detective's direction but not looking at him nor paying any attention to what he and Alex were saying to each other. She seemed lost in her thoughts. Alex squeezed her hand to bring her back to reality and it worked, she looked at him and gave him a tiny smile "But we will have the hospital ones by Monday morning." The detective said.

"Why? Why do you need those for?" Jo asked and Morgan gave her a 'because I know you are lying' look, which made Jo roll her eyes at him

"Just a standard procedure. We need to verify everything." He said and went back to write down on his little notepad "Where were you when the called was received?" he asked them. Alex looked at Jo before answering the detective's question.

"I was here at home…" he started "Alone."

"Okay. What about you Ms Wilson?"

"It's Karev too. Why do you insist on calling me by my single name!?"She asked him back "Never mind, forget I asked. I don't know where I was exactly at that time. I was just wandering around for most of the day." She said and the detective wrote it "Do you think it will be possible to trace the call?" she spoke up making the detective take his eyes from his hand and bring them to hers.

"It will be _if, _the call wasn't made with a prepaid cellphone. Most likely it will turn out that it was made by one." he said accusing Jo with his eyes once again.

"For God's sake!" Jo snapped at him "Why don't you just say what you want to say? The silent communication that you are giving me with your eyes is getting a little bit ridiculous." She said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay let's restart then. Where were you when your daughter called you husband? Where were you 'wandering around'?"

Jo started to explain to detective where she had been through her day meticulously, at least she thought. She told him every detail she could remember adding stuff she hadn't told Alex about, they were both listening to her until she said something that took Alex by surprise.

"You told me Izzie was blonde" he said it more like a question

"No I didn't, I told you I found her I never said what color her hair was" She answered him.

"Yes you did Jo. You told me you gave the paper to _a blonde _woman who turned out to be my ex-wife!"

"I said I gave the paper to the blonde woman that used to be your wife, because I remembered you saying she was blonde but-"

"So is Isobel Stevens blonde or brunette?" the detective asked them but the question was for Jo since Alex hadn't seen her in years so he had no idea how she looked like.

"She used to be blonde, but her hair is as dark as mine now." She answered the detective.

"What did you do after you met her?"

"We talked about Camilla mostly and then she told me she had to go, gave me her card and left."

"Where is the card?" he asked her.

"It's in my purse." She said getting up to take her purse from the kitchen island and returned to the living room with it. She started to look for it, after a while her brows started frowning, and she throw all items that were in her purse on top of the center table. "It was right here, I swear!"

"No card then…" he wrote down on his notepad.

"When will you stop doubting everything I say?!" she yelled at him again.

"When you start be cooperative and tell the truth!" he told her. Alex eyes shift from Jo to detective Morgan and then he turned back to Jo. He was feeling confused and left out because of the confrontation that was going between his wife and the detective. _What does he mean by saying the truth? What is he talking about? _Before he could say that out loud Jo started to speak.

"What do you mean? I have been telling you the truth for the last twenty-four hours."

"When did you meet Mia Roberts?" The detective asked her

"I NEVER DID!" She yelled at him throwing her hand in the air. Alex considered stopping the detective from asking any more questions but something within in told him to wait and find out what the detective meant by telling Jo to tell the truth.

"We both know that is not true." He said rolling the chair closer to the center table that was separating them "We just want to understand why she says she met you, okay?" he said with a calmer voice. Jo put her elbows on her tights and placed her head inside of her hands "I know you have a reasonable motive for not telling me before…" they heard a sniff and a second later Jo was crying and sobbing, her shoulders were moving up and down and all her body was shaking. Alex tried to put his arms around her but Jo pulled away from his attempt.

"I just feel so guilty…" she said through a sob without looking up still hiding her face from them

"Why? It wasn't your fault." Alex said

"No, you don't understand. I… I lied." She said and finally took her hands from her face and looked at them, when she met Alex eyes she started to cry again, "I am so sorry Alex…" Alex shook his head unbelievingly, having the worst-case scenario going through his mind, it all came back, all the thoughts he had had earlier about his wife were coming back and this time he wasn't feeling guilty for having them it was only making him angry that Jo had lied to him about something related to their daughter missing.

"Okay, let's started again. From the beginning." Detective Morgan said "What happened after your shift ended at the hospital?"

"I… I left" she inhaled deeply and let go trying to calm herself "I left the hospital and went to the daycare."

"What are you saying?" Alex asked "Where is my daughter Jo?"

"No, no, no I did-"

"What have you done?" Alex asked, his voice trembling and his heart beat so hard that he thought it would break his ribs and come out of his chest "What have you done Jo" he asked again and his voice came out as a whisper.

"Okay, okay. I went there to pick her up but she was sleeping. I was going to bring her to the hospital and we were going to wait for you until your shift ended, but that girl, Mia, told me she was sleeping." She said looking at Alex "She told me she had been there for only an hour so she didn't know who Camilla was. I showed her my ID and… and she verified if I was allowed to pick her up because she didn't know me."

"Just tell me you have her Jo... Tell me that you took her somewhere and that she is safe… You meant what you said earlier, didn't you? When you told me you drove to the mysterious place where you are keeping her." He asked her putting his head on his hands, waiting for the answer he knew she was going to give him.

"Let me continue, please. After she did it we went to her classroom and she wasn't there, I thought you had picked her up and I was about to leave when I remembered that she normally takes her nap around three. So we went to where they put the kids to sleep and… and she was there lying in a bed peacefully asleep, I didn't want to wake her up to wait until you were done, so I told that girl that I'd be back later. I didn't even remembered asking her name…" she said in tears.

"Did you or did you not go back there?" the detective asked her

"I should have taken her to the hospital with me but I left her there. I went back to the hospital where I got stuck at I swear. I swear I didn't take her Alex, you have to believe me" she said trying to reach his hand which he pulled away making Jo's insides ache. "Alex…?"

"Well, you have been swearing a lot of things that aren't true lately." He said and got up leaving a crying Jo on the living room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Twos days had passed since Jo and Alex talked to Detective Morgan at their house. The couple hadn't been able to have a normal conversation without ending up screaming at each other, the more they tried to get to each other the more they crashed apart, everything seemed to be falling apart slowly between them. The detective had called them in the afternoon informing them to go to the police station to watch the security tapes they had gotten from the hospital. They went there having a silent contest in the car and came back the same way.

"How did it go?" Jane asked Jo kneeled on the floor while packing her luggage to go back to California where she lived "Your face is telling me it didn't go that well, did it?"

"No" Jo said shaking her head and walking inside of the bedroom to sit on the bed "It was a disaster, but I think I can take it, comparing it to everything else… Alex believes me less each passing minute. My daughter's fourth birthday is two freaking days and we don't know where she is… Every single person says 'The mother did it, can you believe it?' I actually heard that in there."

"I'm sorry. I can postpone the meeting and stay longer if you need me to." Jane said putting her hand on Jo's right knee and squeezing it.

"No, no, it's okay. Thank you. You need any help with that?" Jo asked pointing to the clothes that were on the floor.

"No, I'm almost done. So what did they say there?"

"Well, you know Camilla was taken around 4:13 pm." Jo said and Jane nodded at her "Well…I was 'caught on camera' leaving the hospital at 4:03 and only returned to the hospital like forty minutes later or so, and they really do think that I took my child out of the daycare and brought her here and someone finished the rest of the 'job'."

"Jo I know that you are beyond pissed her helpless and that you are trying to disguise that but you can't keep acting like the way you are right know." Jane scolded her due the fact that Jo was making air quotes and talking weirdly "I do get you because I do the same when I'm upset, but other people don't, and if you keep doing this it will get harder and harder for you to be believable."

"Are you saying that you don't believe me either?" Jo asked pretending to be shocked with what her sister had told her

"See? You are doing it again! It is okay if you break down a little, you don't have to put this fake wall in front of you. Your daughter is missing for Christ sake! Be sad, cry a little, yell, whatever but just stop pretending that everything is okay." Jane said raising her voice at each new word that was coming out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry. This is just too much. Are you done?" she asked pointing to her sister's luggage that appeared packed.

"Yes, let's go." Jane answered getting up and they both walked downstairs. Jane said her goodbye to Alex and left the house telling Jo that she'd be waiting for her outside, jo gave her the keys so that Jane could get inside of the car.

"Alex?" she said standing in front of him while he was watching the news.

"Jo..." he said pushing her a little aside so that he could keep an eye on what was going on the TV

"Look at me." She demanded "You don't actually believe it do you?"

"Believe what?" he said giving up of trying to push her away and looking at her in her eyes.

"That I would actually do what they say I did, do you?"

"No Jo. I don't" he answered her but not with a voice that convinced her.

"Oh, you don't? Goodbye Alex!" she said and stormed out of the living room and walked towards the front door to their house with anger filling every single cell of her body.

"You can go… I won't bother you by calling you or something if you take more than seven hours to come back." He yelled from the living room and Jo take her hand from the doorknob.

"Oh I'll make it easier for you. I won't even come back. I'll be staying at the other house." She said and got out slamming the door behind her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey look who is home…" Mia told Camilla, who was laying on the couch watching TV while fighting a battle with her eyes to keep them open, as she heard the door to the house getting open. Camilla got up yawning and started walking towards the door to see who was there. When Camilla saw her, she began walking faster almost running.

"Mom!" she said throwing her arms onto the open wide arms that were waiting for her hug. "Hi mommy" she said pulling her head from the woman's shoulder and looking into her eyes.

"Hi baby girl…," she said kissing the girl allover her face "I missed you so much" she said and then she noticed that Camilla's hair was a few shades lighter than the last time she had seen her, almost a fading blonde.

"Why did you not come back yesterday?"

"Oh baby I'm so sorry… I had to work." She said wiping the tears that were falling from Camilla's eyes from her cheeks "Mommy has to fix some things then I'll stay with you every minute of every day. I promise."

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"I want to go home" the little girl said whimpering.

"We are home baby, this is our new home." The woman said rubbing Camilla's cheek with her thumb.

"No it's not. I don't like it in here," she said sobbing and wiping her own tears at the same time, "I want to go to our home where Daddy is too" The woman got up from her squatting position holding Camilla against her chest.

"That home, with Daddy doesn't exist anymore." The woman said rubbing the girl's back up and down as the little girl placed her cheek on the woman's shoulder.

"Why?"

"One day when you are a little bit more grown up I will tell you why, okay?" she explained and Camilla nodded against her shoulder as an answer. The woman started walking towards the living room with Camilla, as they entered the living room the confusion that was in there stopped the woman in her track.

"Hi…" Mia greeted her following the woman's eyes that were exploring the living room "I know, I have a good reason for this"

"Have you guys been camping in here?" the woman asked looking around at the amount of blankets and pillows that were everywhere in that living room.

"Well, kind of. She was crying terribly when I put her down to bed that day when you left and I thought that she would choke herself if I left her like that, so I brought her down here and we've been sleeping here ever since." She explained putting her hand on her hips, "I'm sorry I didn't know when you would come back…"

"It's okay, you did the right thing. We can risk her needing to go to a hospital, at least not yet." The woman acknowledged. "I'm going to put her down to bed." She said when she noticed that Camilla was already halfway asleep on her embrace "I'll be right back"

"Okay, I will make us something to eat." Mia said and went to the kitchen as the other woman went upstairs to lay Camilla down because it was already past her bedtime. As she tried to lay her down, the child began to cry so the woman decided to lay down with her while waiting for her to would eventually fall asleep.

"Mommy, you and Daddy didn't hear me calling out for you today?" the little girl asked as she started to close her eyes again "I called out for you, but you didn't hear me…"

"Sweetie is this sleep talking or Camilla talking?" the woman asked her.

"Me" Camilla answered and yawned, "I saw you earlier"

"When? And where?" the woman asked pulling Camilla away from her embrace slowly to look at the child making her reopen her eyes. "When did you see us?"

"I don't know. We had already ate lunch and snacks and then I wanted to go out to play in the park, but Mia said we couldn't go out and then I got sad." She started to explain the story to the woman, who was paying attention to each word that was coming out of Camilla's mouth "And then she told me to not get sad and we playing inside. We built a fort like the one Daddy does sometimes. Then she said that we needed to go somewhere and we met a nice lady, the nice lady gave me cookies," Camilla said and smile at that memory.

"You had a filled day today. So what happened next?" the woman asked eagerly trying to camouflage her impatience to find out the end of Camilla's day summary.

"Next we… we fed the nice lady's fishie and then Mia said we needed to come back to here because it was getting late. Then when we were leaving, I saw you and Daddy getting out of the car and then I screamed Daddy but he didn't hear me so I called out Mommy and you didn't hear me too. I did it two times then Mia put me in her car and we came here. I told Mia that I wanted to be with you but she said I could not say anything about seeing you." Camilla finished her story and yawned.

"I'm sorry we didn't hear you…" the woman said pulling Camilla closer to her body again and hugging her.

"Mommy… I don't want you to leave today," the child whispered with her eyes closed before she fell asleep.

"I won't" she said and kissed Camilla on the top of her head. "I will be here when you wake in the morning." She laid there rubbing Camilla's back until she was sure that she was peacefully asleep and left the room.

"You took her _out_? _And_ you dyed her hair?" the woman said through clenched teeth as she entered the kitchen once she didn't find Mia in the living room "You _left_ this house with her? Are you crazy?"

"I…I…" the young woman stuttered and then swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat "I had to-"

"YOU HAD TO WHAT?!" the woman blew out and then soothed her voice as she remembered that Camilla was sleeping and she didn't want to wake the child up "Do you have any idea of how dangerous it is to do that?"

"I'm sorry but I had to. You know my mother needs me sometimes and I couldn't call you or anybody else to stay with her…" she said with apologetic eyes.

"Out of the places you could have taken her, you take her to see her to Seattle? What if Alex had seen her?"

"He didn't! I am one hundred percent positive that he didn't. I'm sorry…It won't happen again."

"You are damn sure that it won't! You DON'T EVER take my daughter out of here without my permission!"


End file.
